


Rather Odd

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/M, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle asks Rumplestiltskin if he finds her odd.





	Rather Odd

Rather Odd 

A/AN: Belle asks Rumplestiltskin if he finds her odd. 

Belle was curled up on the settee, engrossed in a novel while Rumple spun. The rhythmic hum of the wheel lulled her into a dreamlike state. Her book was about a girl which didn't quite fit into the social hierarchy and frame of mind her village held onto. She frowned as her mind gravitated back to her life in Avonlea. She had an expensive education, but was encouraged to be silent. She rolled her eyes as she recounted one of her maid's telling her she would never find a husband if she didn't quell her tongue. Men didn't like feeling inferior to women, and a woman's place was in the home, taking care of her children. A fate worse than death would've been marrying Gaston and siring his seven sons. He never failed to remind her of the life he had planned for them after they wed, and she was just a pawn; he was to be the centerpiece after all. 

Belle glanced at the imp. Life had changed dramatically for her, after a split second decision to spare her family and friends from being devoured by the ogres. Rumpelstiltskin's presence intimidated and repulsed many, but he was pleasant enough company. He never raged or suppressed her desire to speak of knowledge she'd acquired from a book. On rare occasions they'd speak of his travels, and he'd share his mind with her. The beastly façade he used to intimidate others had lost its glamor. She realized there was a caring heart beneath those glimmering scales, and though he could be nefarious at times, Belle still knew there was a man beneath the monster – a man worth knowing.

She wet her lips nervously as she attempted to quell her desire to ask him the question burning on her tongue. In the end her curiosity won out, and she found it impossible to keep quiet any longer.

“Rumple?” she queried. 

He halted the wheel, instinctively glancing in her direction, her alluring accent pulling him from his reverie. “What is it, dearie?” 

“Do you think I'm odd?” she inquired, averting her gaze sheepishly. 

Rumpelstiltskin blinked his amber orbs owlishly. “Odd in what way?” 

He felt perspiration dampen his collar, wondering why Belle would ask him such a thing. It was a matter which he must approach delicately. He had a feeling her insecurities were rearing their ugly head, and he didn't want to snuff out her self-esteem. 

“It's just, back in Avonlea, it was frowned upon for a woman to share her intellect and speak her mind, and I do it quite often with you. If I ever irritate you with my constant thirst for knowledge then just tell me to be quiet, and I will,” she stammered, swallowing hard.

Rumpelstiltskin rose from his stool, coming to stand in front of her. He took a seat beside her, clearing his throat uncomfortably. “I haven't allowed society to sink its prejudicial teeth into me since I was a mortal. Your towering intellect is impressive, and I treasure our debates and discussions. I wouldn't silence you in a great hall filled with kings. It's what makes you uniquely, Belle, and if others find that odd, then so be it.”

His answer astonished her, and before he could react, she was pulling him into a fierce hug. It sent alarm bells going off in his head as she invaded his personal space, but he found himself unable to evade her advances. She beamed radiantly as she released him. 

“Thank you, Rumple,” she returned, kissing his cheek affectionately. 

As she rose from the settee, heat blazed in his abdomen. He observed her saunter away, knowing his affections were steadily growing for his little maid, no matter how much he tried to extinguish them.


End file.
